


Werewolves of London (2012) by Likeafox [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Werewolves of London (2012) by Likeafox read by Rhea314.</p><p><b>Summary</b>: The thing about gymnastics is that it's a lot of work. And time. And busted muscles, And calluses everywhere. (Yes. Even there.) And having no social life whatsoever. All that for the distinction of being really good at gymnastics. Which does not exactly bolster Stiles's already tenuous masculinity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolves of London (2012) by Likeafox [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Werewolves of London (2012)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/526379) by [likeafox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeafox/pseuds/likeafox). 



**Title** : Werewolves of London (2012)  
 **Author** : likeafox  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Character** : Derek/Stiles  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : Author chose not to use archive warnings  
 **Summary** : The thing about gymnastics is that it's a lot of work. And time. And busted muscles, And calluses everywhere. (Yes. Even there.) And having no social life whatsoever. All that for the distinction of being really good at gymnastics. Which does not exactly bolster Stiles's already tenuous masculinity.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/526379)  
**Length** 0:19:10, 22:27 w/music  
Link:  
zip mp3s with awesome covers thanks to Fire-Juggler[ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Werewolves%20of%20London%20\(2012\)%20by%20likeafox.mp3.zip), [music version here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Werewolves%20of%20London%20\(2012\)%20%5Bmusic%20version%5D%20by%20likeafox.mp3.zip)

Audiobooks thanks to the wonderful Fire-Juggler [ here ](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_werewolves_of_london_non-music.zip), [ music version here ](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_werewolves_of_london_music.zip)


End file.
